For the First Time
by eventingchick2011
Summary: Lily is alone in the common room, until James comes in from quidditch. Something has been on her mind lately, and James is about to find out exactly what it is.


For the First Time

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K. Rowling is the masterful creator. _

_Warning: This is smut. If you do not wish to read about sexual encounters then I would not continue past this point._

* * *

Lily sat quietly in the head dorms, revising her Transfiguration but not hardly focusing on it. Her eyes were glassed over from thinking too much, and her bottom lip was held tightly between her teeth. Tapping her fingers on the arm of the sofa, anxiously waiting on the return of the Head Boy.

After another half hour of staring at the unturned page of her book, the portrait swung open. Startled, she jumped up and turned to glare at the person dumping his quidditch kit onto the floor. 'Cutting it a little close to curfew tonight, aren't you Potter?' she couldn't help but snarl out.

'Ah Lily Flower, were you concerned about my whereabouts?' James grinned as his hand flew up to ruffle his hair.

With her arms crossed in front of her chest as she glared at the handsome man in front of her. 'I was not concerned, and don't call me that.'

'Since you are so obviously concerned, quidditch ran a bit late tonight. I'm happy to see you were waiting up on me though.' James said cheerfully as he plopped down on the sofa, scattering parchment around to make himself comfortable. She huffed in reply as she bent down to pick up her things and place them in her bag. James couldn't help but admire her arse, as he has done many times before.

She was just about to head toward her room, when James grabbed her wrist. 'Leaving me so soon Lily Flower? I figured we could have a chat.'

She was surprised by his warm touch on her skin, the heat making its way to her face to show the blush that was now forming. 'What would you want to talk about James?'

'I have a few things in mind.' James pulled Lily just hard enough for her to tip over and fall onto his toned chest. Startled, Lily looked up to see the cheeky grin that had made its way onto James's face. His hands made their way onto her lower back, sending shivers up her spine.

'If this is your way of talking, you're doing a bang up job of it,' was her sarcastic reply, but the usual bite of sarcasm was lacking in her voice. Lily was now practically straddling James, her arms resting on his chest, and face mere inches away from his.

'Actually, I don't think talking is really necessary.' Before she could even think of a response his lips were on hers, his hand fisted in her fiery red hair. She gasped in surprise, the electricity coursing through her cutting off all train of thought as her hands grabbed the front of his shirt. She allowed the kiss to consume her, his tongue invaded her mouth in the most pleasant way possible.

James could not believe that it was actually happening, sure he had kissed her before, but it usually ended up with her slapping him in the face. So he took full advantage of the situation, with one hand he cupped her cheek and the other still in her hair. Before long the need for oxygen overcame them, they separated gasping for breath, Lily rested her forehead on his and looked him in the eye. His eyes were dark and full of lust, but when she looked deeper she could see more than just that.

Finally tired of over analyzing her feelings for James, she threw caution to the wind and dipped her head so her lips met his once again. Her hand made its way up to run through his soft hair, his hands now moved down her sides and ran over her arse giving it a little squeeze before making their way up and under her shirt. His hands on her bare skin started a fire in her veins. Making her want more of him.

To James displeasure their lips separated again, but as soon as he realized Lily was trying to get rid of his shirt he sat up making it easier for her. As soon as the article of clothing hit the ground her hands were exploring the planes of his chest and his lips found her neck and left soft kisses all the way down to her collar bone where he sucked a bit of skin into his mouth making her head loll back and a soft groan escape her. She captured his lips once more, biting his lower lip and pulling it into her mouth, eliciting a growl from the back of his throat.

'Where is this going Lily?' James asked softly, looking at the beautiful woman in front of him, her red hair a mess around her face.

Her green eyes bored into him when she looked up to meet his gaze. 'I want you James, I'm tired of hiding it from myself.'

That was all it took. James grabbed her by the arse and lifted her up with him, she wrapped her long legs around his waist. James found her lips and snogged her for all he was worth, making it rather difficult to find his way to his room. He kicked the door open, and laid her out on his bed, never breaking the kiss as he climbed on top of her. Her hands were now raking down his back, as his found the middle of her button up shirt and ripped it open, throwing buttons every which way.

'That was sexy, but you're fixing it later,' Lily gasped as his mouth made its way to her neck again. She arched her back into him, his hands sliding underneath her to undo the clasp of her bra. James had wanted to see her perfect breasts for years now, and he finally had his chance. There was now very little extra space in his trousers, and it was beginning to get uncomfortable.

He pulled her up and ripped her shirt off the rest of the way and threw it off the bed, her bra soon followed. Her breasts were even more perfect than he fantasized, exceptionally round and full. He laid her back down and peppered soft kisses all the way down her chest until he made it to her erect nipples. He nibbled and sucked on one as his hand caressed the other. Lily emitted soft moans at the attention. She could feel her pants dampen by the second. Her hands soon found their way to his belt and started to undo it, along with the button and zip on his trousers.

James pulled back and soon her skirt found its way to the pile of discarded clothes. He looked at Lily, she just stared back waiting for his next move, her bottom lip sucked into her mouth.

He ran his hands up her toned legs, leaning down to kiss his way up her body until he made it to her lips, where he left a long searing kiss. His hands now rested on her hips, his thumbs making their way underneath her knickers to rub her nub.

'God, Lily. You are so wet' James moaned as he stuck a finger inside her pussy. 'And so tight.' He leaned in to kiss her again, as she moaned and he felt her hand on the waistband of his boxers, his hard cock pitching a tent. Her small hand wrapped around his length and she rubbed him, causing him to groan and add another finger to his ministrations.

'James, I need you inside me.' Lily breathed out. Her hand rubbing faster on his cock. His fingers working faster inside her, curling and twisting, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. His mouth moved to her breasts as he kissed, licked and sucked on each one, making her moan with want. Lily tipped her head back, her one hand still rubbing his cock the other twisted into his hair. 'Oh God, James!' Lily screamed as she orgasmed around his fingers.

James removed his fingers, and kissed Lily again. Looking her in the eye he asked 'Lily, are you a virgin?' She nodded her head in consent. 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

'Yes James, I want you. I want you to be my first.' Lily looked him evenly in the eye, still slightly winded.

'Ok, I'll do my best to make this comfortable for you. Oh, and Lily?' She raised her eyebrow, still looking at him. 'I love you.'

Lily didn't seem surprised by the revelation, 'I love you too James.' She reached her hands up to twine through his hair as she kissed his lips passionately. James wanted to show her just how much he loved her.

He pulled away and took his boxers off, freeing his throbbing member. He crawled back on top of Lily, never taking his eyes off of hers. He situated himself at her wet entrance, kissing her lips before he slowly guided himself in. He watched as her brow scrunched and her arms went around his shoulders. He stayed still, letting her get used to his hard cock inside her. When her faced relaxed and she smiled at him, he moved his hips creating a rhythm.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her lips again and again, while thrusting into her over and over again. Lily moaned in pleasure, her nails digging into his back leaving her mark on him. She raised her hips to meet his, thrust for thrust.

'Lily, you're amazing,' James moaned into her ear, he could feel himself reaching his climax, but he wanted to get Lily there first. He pumped harder and faster into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, groaning in pleasure.

'James, harder. That feel so good.' Lily moaned as he happily obliged, thrusting his hips harder into her tight, wet center. He could feel her legs start to shake as she orgasmed beneath him, he finally let himself succumb to pleasure as he emptied his load inside her.

Once he was spent he rolled onto his side, and pulled Lily to his chest. Breathing heavily, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Lily looked up at him, a small smile on her face. 'We should do that again.' He laughed and pulled her closer to him, kissing her lips.

He smiled down at the only woman he has and ever will love. 'I agree.'

* * *

_AN: This is my first story like this. If you could be so kind as to review, it would be much appreciated. _


End file.
